


Condemned Possessed and In Love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean are in a new town on a routine salt and burning but when something goes wrong a young hunter offers his help. Soon Sam starts to fall into the whirl wind of trouble that is this mysterious man life, but will Dean be able to stop it or is Sam already to far gone?





	1. Under the Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Hay me again this is the one that comes before No Bad Deed, but it only came to me to do this after i finished No Dad Deed so sorry you ganna have to watie for the back story as it only comes in bits.

  
Author's notes: This just lets you know whats going on really. Hope you like it and yes it is Jade Puget from AFI. What can i say he is hot and i think him and Sam go.  


* * *

Another week. Another town. Another demon. They where in some shit hole town in Arizona, just your standard vengeful spirit. They, well Sam had found out everything about the spirit, where it was buried, what had happened to it. They should have moved on by now, but no they where still stuck in the small town a week latter trying to find the kids bones that where missing from his grave.

 

Sighing Sam looked up from his lap top to look across the bar at his brother. No his lover. His soul mate. If only the feeling was returned. Sam watched on as Dean positioned himself behind a pretty girl who was bent low over the pool table, pole in hand. 

 

Dropping his eyes, Sam turned so his back was to the man he loved and the whore whose name wouldn’t be remembered in the morning. Sam could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes at just the thought of his brother with some one else. Sam didn’t think he could face another night waiting in the Impala whilst Dean fucked yet another person. 

 

Sam made the stupid mistake of looking up then, just in time to see his brother’s lips on the girls in what looked like a heated kiss. Quickly Sam turned away, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Franticly he whipped them away and turned back to his lap top. 

 

The dull thud of a glass being placed next to him shock Sam from his thoughts. Looking down he noticed the shot glass that had been placed next to him. Confused Sam called the bar tender back.

 

“Hay. Excuse me I didn’t order that”.

 

“I know. You looked like you could use something stronger than that beer of yours”.

 

Sam razed an eyebrow at the man in front of him suspiciously before picking up the glass and knocking back the green substance. The bar tenders laughter filled the room at the disgusted look Sam had on his face before pouring him another and placing both the glass and the bottle down next to him. 

 

“With compliments from the gentleman at the end of the bar”. 

Sam looked in the direction the man was pointing, to meet dark brown eyes staring intensely at him. The man smiled sweetly as he razed a glass of the same drink to his lips, his eyes never leaving Sam’s as he downs the green liquid. 

 

Casually the man razed a delicate hand and beckoned Sam over. Nervously Sam looked over at Dean to see that he now had the girl up against the wall, his hands running up her leg. Disgusted Sam closed his lap top, shoving it back into his bag. Grabbing his glass and the bottle before heading over toward the mysterious man. 

 

Smiling Sam sat down next to the man, placing the bottle between them. As soon as Sam had put his glass down as well the man grabbed the bottle, pouring them both another glass. 

 

“Absinth makes the heart grow founder”. 

 

Sam laughed at the mans comment as he sipped at his drink, the taste of aniseed so sweet on his lips he couldn’t help but lick them. The mans voice was smooth. His speech perfect as he pronounced each word perfectly. 

 

“Maybe you could give him some”.

 

Sam looked to where the man was pointing to see Dean leading the girl toward the door. Groaning Sam let his head fall to the bar. Was it really that obvious haw he felt about his brother? 

 

“That obvious huh?”

 

Sam asked, looking up at the man from behind his bangs, a sad smile on his lips. In all the time he had been sitting hear he hadn’t really looked at the man next to him. He was a thin man, tall to by the looks of it. His skin pail but seemed to glow in the light from the bar. His hair was short and brown, apart from a blond strip that started at the back of his head and ended at the front in a fringe that covered his left eye.

 

Laughing the man lowered himself so he was at Sam’s level. A perfectly shaped eyebrow razed, he smiled seductively at Sam.

 

“I do believe you where checking me out”.

 

Stuttering Sam sat up as he tried to apologise to the man in front of him, only to be cut off by his sweet laughter yet again.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I really don’t mind”.

 

The mans smile widened showing a set of perfectly strait, pearly whites. Sam couldn’t deny that this man was good looking, but he just wasn’t Dean.

 

“The names Jade. Jade Puget”. 

 

The man extended a hand toward Sam and he took it. Jade’s strong fingers wrapping around his hand as he shock it.

 

“I’m Wil Francis”.

 

Sam never noticed the sceptical look on Jade’s face as Dean chose that moment to come up and Smack his brother around the head. Groaning Sam turned to his brother, arms folded as he glared at the older man. 

 

“Hay bro; make your self scarce for a few hours would ya”.

 

Dean winked at his brother before head back toward the door and the waiting girl, and Sam could feel his heart braking as Dean slipped his hand up the back of the girl’s top. Turning round Sam grabbed the bottle and pored him self another glass before downing it, the alcohol going strait to his head. 

 

“Wow. Slow down there. This stuff can knock you out”.

 

“Good”

 

Sam mumbled under his breath as he ordered two beers, before turning to look at the man next to him. His pink lips sealed around the head of the bottle as hi tipped his head back, drinking hath of bottles contents. Sam couldn’t take his eyes of the mans Adam’s apple as it moved as he swallowed.

 

“So what is it you do Jade?”

 

Sam asked sipping at his own beer. He knew he should just leave and go sit in the Impala or he would get drunk and end up doing something stupid, but there was something about Jade that was keeping him. He felt like he had to stay, like there was something to come from meeting this man. 

 

“Me. Well I hunt for a living. Much like you do Sam”.

 

“Really? That’s… Wait… What?”

 

Sam looked at the man in horror as realization hit him. Jade knew who he was and that could only mean three things. He was ether a hunter like he said, someone from the F.B.I, or a demon.

 

“Ch…Ch…Ch”.

 

Sam stuttered as he dug in his bag for the bottle of Holly water he kept on him. Haw could he have been so stupid to let his guard down ? 

 

“Christo?”

 

Jade’s voice dragged Sam back to reality as re listened to man repeat the word over and over again till Sam snapped at his to shut up.

 

“Haw did you know who I was?”

 

“Bobby sent me. Said you where having some trouble locating some bones. He thought I could help”. 

 

Sam looked sceptically at the beautiful man in front of him. Unable to tell if he was telling the truth or not Sam started to look for his phone, only to have one shoved in his face.

 

“It’s ringing”. 

 

Sam took the phone from Jade’s out stretched hand and held it slightly away from his ear, as if the thought it would explode.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Bobby. Hay its Sam”.

 

“Sam what can I do for ya?”

 

“Erm did you send someone called Jade Puget to help us?”

 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he waited for Bobby’s reply. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jade as he sat there sipping on his beer and talking to bar tender as if this was normal for him. 

 

“Jade yes. You boys said you where having some problems and he was in the area thought he could help. Why? Is everything okay?”

 

“Yer Bobby. Thanks we’ll see you soon. Bye”.

 

With that Sam hung up and handed the phone back to Jade. He didn’t even know where to begin with his apology.

 

“Don’t worry man. I get it more than you think. So I don’t suppose you wonna get out of hear?”

 

Sam smiled softly as Jade changed the supject, but he couldn’t help but be curious as to why people always assumed him to be a demon.

 

“It’s because im to damne good looking to be in this line of work. So my room is at the motel just across the road”.

 

Jade stood up grabbing the bottle of Absinth as he did and headed toward the door, Sam not far behind.

 

“Jade I shouldn’t. Dean will be expecting me”.

 

“Sam I just wonna talk about the job. I promise to have you back to Dean before you’re carriage turns back into a pumpkin, Cinderella”.

 

With that he slipped out the door, dragging Sam with him. Pushing the strap of his bag up his shoulder Sam gave in. it couldn’t hurt to just talk over the job with him, could it? And he had promised that he would be back with Dean in a few hours so what did he have to lose?


	2. The Sad Truth

  
Author's notes: This is haw Dean reacts to his brother’s new friendship, and what he makes of the mystery man.  


* * *

Dean slammed the Impala door shut as he got out. Five hours he had been looking for Sam and he had nothing. The bar tended back at the pub had told him that Sam had left with another man but no one had been able to tell him where they had gone. 

 

Dean was just about ready to call Bobby and start a fall scale search if he didn’t find Sam soon. Grabbing his phone from his front pocket, he dialled Sam’s number for what felt like the hundredth time, only getting his voicemail. Groaning Dean entered the number for the Road House.

 

“The Road House”.

 

“Jo, its Dean”.

 

“Oh hay Dean. What’s up?”

 

“Nothing. I don’t suppose you have heard from Sam in the last day or so?”

 

“No. Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t find Sam”.

 

“WHAT!”

 

Dean slid the key into the motel room door, holding the phone away from his ear as Jo continued to shout things down the phone at him.

 

“Yes Jo I did all that. I’m ganna call Bo…I’ll call you back”.

 

Dean hung up on the protesting Jo. Closing the door behind him, he looked at his younger brother. Sam stood in the bathroom doorway in just his jeans, rubbing his hair dry. Sam looked up at the sound of the door closing, smiling sweetly at his brother as he walked over to him, dumping the towel on one of the beds.

 

“Hay sweetie”.

 

Sam kissed Dean sweetly on the lips. As he was about to move away Dean grabbed him by the through, swinging him around to slam him against the wall.

 

“Dean. What the fuck?”

 

“Were where you Sammy?”

 

Dean managed to get through gritted teeth as his grip tightened on his brothers neck, ignoring his brother please.

 

“I spent five hours looking for you. I was worried sick. I though some demon had got you”. 

 

“Dean…I…I…can’t breath”.

 

The sound of knocking on the door pulled Dean back to reality. Frantically he let go of his brother and backed away.

 

“Sammy I…God im so sorry Sam”.

 

Sam leaned against the wall a shaky hand coming up to rub his neck. he looked scared, a look his brother hadn’t seen for months.

 

“Hay Sam you there?”

 

Pushing himself of the wall Sam made his way over to his bag, the pounding on the door getting louder as the person on the other side called through. 

 

“One second”.

 

Sam yelled as he pulled on a role neck jumper, covering the red are of his neck. As soon as the words had left his lips the knocking stopped. Sam made his way to the door, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. 

 

Dean hung his head in shame at what he had done to Sam. He was supposed to protected his younger brother not almost choke him to death. He didn’t know what had come over him. He had just been so scared that something had happened to him. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Sam. 

 

As must as he hated to admit it, Sam was his world. The only stable thing in his life. Dean knew that he didn’t treat Sam the way he should a lover, a friend hell even a brother but it was always Sam he cam back to every night, no matter what.

 

“Hay Sam. I got coffee just like I promised”.

 

Dean’s head shot up at the unknown voice, just in time to see the blush creeping its way up Sam’s neck and onto his cheeks. It was only when Sam finally moved back that Dean got to see the course of it. 

 

It was his eyes that court Dean’s attention first. Such deep brown rimmed with black charcoal, making then stand out even more against his pail skin. He was tall and slender and so graceful. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that he was one of the best looking men he had seen, well apart from himself and Sam.

 

“Vanilla for you Cinderella, black for you Dean and tea for me”.

 

Dean watched the suspiciously happy man walk into the room, handing Sam a Styrofoam cup before holding and identical one out to him, a friendly smile on his face that only pissed Dean off more. Mumbling his thanks Dean grabbed the cup from him, knocking back the hot brown liquid, biting his lip as it burnt his tongue.

 

“So Sam I took a look at all your research and I think we should…”

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

Dean spat the words out venomously as he cut the man of. Who the hell was this guy? And what the fuck was wrong with Sam? He knew better than to trust strangers. Years of experience had taught him not trust any one he didn’t already know.

 

“Dean this is Jade. Bobby sent him to help us.”

 

Dean watched Jade suspiciously as he walked around them to his bag next to the door. Angrily Dean rummaged through the bag, pulling items out as he muttered to him self. Standing up Dean went to stand in front of his brother.

 

“Sam give me your Holy water.”

 

“Dean no. I...”

 

“Sam”.

 

Dean held his hand out in front of Sam, his voice low and demanding. Sighing Sam handed over the small bottle from his back pocket, all his protests being cut by Dean. Before he could even uncap the bottle Jade snatched it from his hand, pulling the cap of and gulping down the liquid. 

 

“There you happy now?”

 

Sam barked at Dean as Jade handed Dean back the now empty bottle the friendly smile never leaving his lips as he razed his cup to his hand, taking a swig of his tea. Dean could feel his cheeks rending in embarrassment. 

 

“Sam did the same. Even called Bobby and had him back up my story, but like I told him im used to it”.

 

Jade’s voice was soft and understanding that Dean couldn’t help but feel relaxed and calm, as if this man had sucked all the tension and anger out of him. Jade’s eyes seemed to twinkle a knowing look in his eyes. 

 

“So as I was saying go back to the boys house look to see if there is anything that could be made of bone or a grave maybe?”

 

All three agreed and Jade slipped out the room the get his stuff, leaving Sam and Dean alone once again. Sam never looked at Dean as he walked to the farthest bed from him, digging for his shoes. Moving across the room Dean sat down next to his brother, his head hung in shame.

 

“Was that who you where with last night?”

 

Dean asked the one thing on his mind and all that greeted him was the squeak of bed springs as Sam pulled his shoes on.

 

“Sam pleases.”

 

“Yes Dean I spent last night with him.”

 

Sam whispered his reply as he got up of the bed and walked away from his brother. Never looking back to see his reaction as to where he had been. 

 

“Sam ya should have…”

 

“Should have what Dean? Gone and sat in the Impala like the good little boy I am and waited for you to finish fucking who ever it was?”

 

Sam voice razed slightly. His back still turned to Dean as he grabbed his wallet and phone of the side, shoving them into his pockets. 

 

“It’s not like that Sam”.

 

“So what, it’s okay for you to fuck around but me, I gotta stick to you and you only?”

 

Sam was yelling now his face red, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but at least he was now facing his brother. 

 

“The truth is…”

 

“No the truth is that you think you can fuck whoever you want and when there’s no one else around for you to fuck you turn to me and im the idiot for letting it happen.”

 

Sam stood at the end of the bed for a good five minuets, the silence consuming them, before he pulled on his jacket and making his way to the door. Standing up dean moved forward.

 

“Sam pleases the truth…”

 

“There’s no such thing as truth when it comes to you Dean and that’s the sad truth”. 

 

Dean could hardly hear his brothers reply but the words still hurt. Did Sam really think that? Dean could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but thankfully Sam never turned around as he slipped out the door, shutting it gently behind him.

 

The sad truth was that Dean loved Sam. He knew he did, so why couldn’t he admit that to Sam?


	3. Jealous Much?

  
Author's notes: Sam and Dean finally get it on and Jade see’s it all  


* * *

Dean left the room ten minutes latter to find San leaning against the Impala hood, hands shoved in his pockets. A quick look around let him know that Jade was still in his room. Slowly he made his way over to his car, once again taking his place next to Sam. They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, Dean desperately trying to figure out what to say to his brother. 

 

“Sam I…”

 

“I what?”

 

Sam cut Dean of yet again as he tried to think of haw to tell his brother the truth but no matter what the words wouldn’t leave his lips. He watched on as Sam razed a shaky hand, running it through his long hair. He looked so good when he was frustrated and Dean could feel his blood rushing to other more demanding parts. 

 

“So we ready to get going?”

 

Dean watched as Sam’s head shot up to look at Jade as he emerged from the room next to there’s. He slipped further down the hood at the thought of him hearing there argument. It was clear to Dean that this guy liked Sam and now he knew that they where slipping apart would he try his luck?

 

“Wow. You ride a bike?”

 

“Hell yer. This things my life. Feel like coming for a ride?”

 

Dean looked up in time to Sam taking a black helmet of the black leather clad Jade. He seemed happy as he got the back of the black bike, moving forward to get closer to Jade. He couldn’t believe Sam had just done that. They had fights all the time but never had he opted to ride with someone else. 

 

“It’s a Triumph Speed Triple. Super fast and lots of fun”.

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed as Jade carried on about his bike and how fast it went and how much he had paid for it, mentally screaming at Sam to get of the bike and get in the car but he just sat there and took all of what Jade was saying in. Finally thought he shut up about the bike and turned to Dean.

 

“You wonna lead the way and we will follow”.

 

It wasn’t a question it was a demand and Dean obeyed. He slammed the Impala door shut once he was inside, the raw of the engine calming him as he turned the key. Turning AC/DC on as loud as it could go Dean speed out of the motel car park. Jade not far behind.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The house had been a bust. There was nothing made of bone any where they looked and nothing grave like what so ever. But there had been was lots of flirting and giggling. Dean was thankful that they now on there way back to the motel so he could finally be alone with Sam.

 

Sighing Dean looked at the motorbike in front of him. Sam had hardly said two words to him since they left the motel, only sending him nervous or annoyed glances every time his barged between the two or made some rude comment toward Jade. 

 

Dean knew he was being childish but he couldn’t stand the way that man looked at HIS Sammy. He kept eyeing him up and smirking, looking at him knowingly and Dean was one look away from smacking that smirk of his face. 

 

Dean slammed his foot on the brake to avoid crashing into the bike as it suddenly stopped. Cursing loudly Dean followed them as they turned of the road and into the parking lot of a small dinner.

 

“What the hell man? Ya could ave given me some warning”.

 

Dean yelled at Jade as he got out his car. The want to punch the man even stronger now. He was so close to Jade now that he could feel his hot breath on his face. This guy really must want him out the picture.

 

“Dean chill it was my idea. I made him stop”.

 

Dean’s head snapped to the side to look at his brother. Sam stood there arms crossed over his chest, looking at Dean with a mix of hatred and annoyance. Sighing he moved away from Jade, turning in time to catch the smug grin on his face as he moved to follow Sam into the dinner.

 

Pushing past Jade Dean slipped into the both beside Sam, smirking at Jade. Razing a delicate eyebrow at Dean, Jade slipped into the seat opposite Sam. As time pasted Dean noticed what a mistake he had made as Jade and Sam leaned forward and whispered to each other about the job, ignoring Dean the whole time. 

 

Soon the talk changed from the job to more personal things. He listened as Jade told Sam about how he had been doing this since his family was killed by group of possessed teenagers. Dean’s hatred wavered for the man slightly as he went on to say that they had made him watch as there tortured his parents and younger sister. 

 

“Another hunter got there just as they where getting started on me. He killed them and took me with him. Taught me everything he knew and then some. They did leave there mark though”

 

Jade lifted his tight black top to show a long, jagged scar running down the side of his chest. Coursing Sam to gasp and reach a hand out to touch it. Growling Dean kicks his younger brother under the table and Sam’s hand darted back, away from Jade.

 

Was the need to find this demon so grate that they had to have Jade’s help? If so Dean couldn’t wait till they found it and killed it so he could have Sam all to im self once again.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Fucking hell Sam!”

 

Dean yelled at his brother three hours latter, his anger levels dangerously high. He had just spent three fucking hours at some local historic hose that Jade had insisted that SAM had to see. 

 

“You didn’t have to come Dean. I told you that”.

 

“What and leave you alone with Mr Perfect? I think not”.

 

Sam razed an eyebrow at Dean, before turning and heading toward the bathroom. Dean’s eyes dropped to watch Sam’s ass. Even though they where fighting Dean found Sam incredibly sexy. 

 

“Jealous much?”

 

Dean’s head snapped up at his brothers words. Within seconds he had made it across the room and into the bathroom, Sam pined up against the wall. Dean’s face was so close to Sam’s that when he spoke his lips brushed against Sam’s cheek. 

 

“Jealous of that pathetic excuse of a man, I don’t think so Sammy”.

 

“It’s Sam dick head. And he is more a man then you could ever be”.

 

“Well Sammy, he may be that but he’s never fucked you so hard you couldn’t walk strait for days”.

 

Dean ran his tongue up the side of Sam’s cheek as he pressed himself against Sam’s body. Sam groaned as he pulled Dean’s lips to his in a hard passionate kiss. Dean’s hand came up to grab a fistful of Sam’s silky locks, puling his head back, opening Sam’s mouth to him. 

 

Dean spun Sam around so his face was flat against the cold tiles, his hands sliding down the taller mans body till they reached the top of his jeans. Slowly Dean popped open the buttons before sliding his hand into his boxers.

 

Sam gasped and thrust forward as Dean started to slowly move his hand up and down his hard shaft. 

 

“Dose that feel good Sammy?”

 

Dean purred in to Sam’s ear, using his free hand to pull his jeans down, exposing his pail ass. Dean’s strokes got faster and harder as Sam continued to thrust into Dean’s fist. 

 

“God Dean…so…so close”

 

Sam’s whispered warning was follows buy a loud scream as Sam came in Dean’s hand. Dean laughed sweetly behind his younger brother as he pulled Sam’s hips back.

 

“It’s not over yet little brother”.

 

Dean brought his come covered hand around to Sam’s ass, slipping one long finger in. Sam couldn’t help but gasp and moan as Dean worked him open, stretching his tight hole.

 

“Ugh Dean”.

 

Sam moaned his brother’s name as he listened to the sound of Dean’s zipper being pulled down. He could feel the denim rub against his leg as they fell to join his on the floor. It had been to long since they had done this and Sam couldn’t help but beg.

 

“Please Dean. God fuck me”.

 

Sam could feel Dean’s breath hot on his neck as he pulled his hips back, brings Sam’s exposed ass level with his weeping cock. Answering his brothers pleads; Dean removed his fingers and aligned his cock with Sam’s entrance. 

 

Sam screamed as Dean slammed into him, hard and fast. This is what he had wanted for so many weeks now and Dean had denied him. Dean continued to slam into his brother as he bit and sucked his exposed neck, his own moans mixing in with Sam’.

 

“Do you like that Sammy?”

 

Dean’s voice was deep and full of lust but a faint trace of hurt and anger clung to it. Sam’s frowned but soon forgot about it as Dean hit the bundle of nerves inside him, coursing Sam to scream loudly. 

 

One of Dean’s hands slid round from Sam’s hips to grasp his hard member, working it hard and fast just like his thrusts. Within minutes Sam came hard into Dean’s hand and over the tilled wall. Dean following close behind.

 

Dean pushed of the wall, pulling himself out of Sam and headed over to the shower. Getting in he didn’t even glance at his younger brother who was still in the position Dean had left him. Hands flat against the wall, legs spread, nail marks on his hips and tears slipping from his eyes. Used and abused just like any other two bit hooker Dean had ever picked up. 

 

Neither of them noticed Jade standing in the bedroom, taking in everything that had happened within the last ten minutes. Neither of them saw the wicked smile that graced his lips or the brown eyes that sparkled with mischief as the tall man turned and silently slipped out the room.


End file.
